the_fluffybooru_fluffydexfandomcom-20200215-history
Feral Fluffies
Feral Fluffies Feral fluffies are fluffies that are not domesticated.These fluffies are often seen as pests due to their constant defecation and reproduction. Description Feral fluffies, also called street fluffies and wild fluffies, are fluffy ponies who have no home and no owner. Some are strays who have run away from their homes, were abandoned by their owners, 'freed' from shelters and mills by activists, or simply got lost. Others were born feral. Feral fluffies are a common sight in many cities, urban areas and forests. Their appearance is usually identical to domestic fluffies. However, because of a harsh and unforgiving life style, their fluff tend to be more dirty and shaggy. Scars can sometimes be found on ferals that survived a dangerous encounter. The life of a feral is more bleak and difficult than that of a domestic fluffy, and they are faced with dangers such as malnutrition, predators, abuse, exterminators, the elements, and a list of other things which fluffy ponies are ill equipped to deal with. Many will die, and the few who manage to etch out a living of scavenging and begging will have little comfort in their lives. The only reason for the huge number of feral fluffies in the world is their extremely high reproductive rate and the sheer number of careless humans who continue to release unwanted fluffies onto the streets. Life and Death on the streets or in the wilderness Fluffy ponies were designed to be highly dependent on humans, and as such, are horribly equipped to deal with life outside of a warm and safe home. Unlike other stray animals; such as cats or dogs, fluffies barely have barely any instincts developed by thousands of years of evolution. They are programmed to expect to be handed food from a loving owner. They are notoriously stupid, naive, and are so accident prone that they even manage to find ways to kill themselves in supposedly fluffy-proofed safe rooms. When put in a dangerous environment with scarce resources the results can be tragic... or hilarious, depending on one's opinion. Feral fluffes will from time to time attempt to get help from humans, begging for food and a warm home. However, these cries for help are most often met with scorn, rejection, abuse, or just plain apathy, as ferals are considered vermin by most of society. In rare cases, humans do take pity on them, and offer something to eat. The near constant rejection causes an untold amount of stress and sorrow in fluffies, whose greatest desire is to be loved and cared for. When not begging for food, they acquire any nutrition they can get by digging through trash and eating whatever plant life is available. This causes fluffies to be an annoyance to home and business owners, and many ferals have been injured or even killed simply for trying to find a meal. Ferals may have better success at finding food in parks and outside city limits where plant life is more abundant and human interference is less common, but this comes at the price of a lack of shelter and an increase in predators. Because their characteristic fluff was meant to look cute and not provide any warmth, fluffies freeze and starve to death during the winters if they don't have sufficient shelter or fluffpile to keep them warm and easy access to foodstuff. Fluffies are not fast, stealthy, or resilient. Predators can easily find them due to their bright colored fluff and constant babbling. Fluffy ponies have no chance of fighting back or running away, for they have no natural defenses, are extremely weak, and their stubby legs make them slow and clumsy creatures. Fluffies are such easy prey that a feral infestation can even be a boon to the local predators. Feral Herds Fluffies are social creatures, and become depressed when alone. Naturally, they will seek out the company of other fluffies, which leads to the creation of herds. The benefits of a herd go far beyond companionship, however. While in a herd, the life expectancy of a fluffy rises dramatically. Together, fluffy herds are more able to find food and shelter, and caring for foals also becomes easier, as mares are able to leave their babies under the care of another fluffy to get food, as well as allowing pregnant dams to have caretakers to help them during birth and plenty of gatherers to bring back food for them. While the structure and dynamics of a herd vary, herds are always led by a smarty friend. Smarties can be notorious for being self centered and egotistical tyrants, and often bring death and misery to their herds for the sake of their own personal gain or general incompetence. Smarties are rarely caring and responsible. Nearly all herds will also have toughie friends. Toughies act as enforcers and guardians to the Smarty, and are granted special privileges in exchange for their loyalty. While herds drastically increase a feral's chance of survival, herds are also faced with new dangers. A poor judgment call by the smarty can lead an entire herd to its doom. Herds also attract a large number of wild animals preying on the helpless feral fluffies, as well as leaving a great amount of filth behind, causing exterminators to be called in to deal with them. In addition, a herd will consume more resources than a single fluffy, and leave more obvious signs to their presence in form of filth and stench. During the colder months, when there is less food to go around, many at the bottom of the pecking order will starve, or in extreme cases be cannibalized by the other fluffies. When two or more herds are located in the same place, violent rivalry will inevitably break out. Raids on rival herds are then executed to steal food, kill or eat their young and abduct their mares. Captured stallions are normally executed, but sometimes given the choice to join the new herd. This goes on until the weaker herds have either fled, been destroyed, or absorbed by the stronger ones. After a while, that victorious herd itself will be decimated by the all too common dangers to fluffy ponies, forcing the few survivors (if any) to join a new herd, or recruit newly abandoned fluffies to begin anew.